


The House At The End Of The Street a Ziall fanfic

by bryannalovesonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, killer zayn, one direction horror, zayn and niall - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryannalovesonedirection/pseuds/bryannalovesonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is a cruel killer,he doesn’t have any emotions,he kills with out feeling guilty and if you betray him… Let’s just say just don’t betray him. Niall Horan is new in town, he just moved from Ireland. Every night Niall sees a light on in the house at the end of the street and he also always hears noises. The strange thing is people have told him that no one lives there and he is just being paranoid. What will happen when Zayn and Niall meet? What if Zayn starts having feelings for Niall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall Horan just moved to Bradford,England from Mullingar,Ireland,Niall’s new home is in the woods like many other houses. The reason Niall and his family moved was because they wanted a new start,Too much drama going on over there.  
“Wow! it’s so beautiful here!” Niall gasps as he took a look around his new ‘Neighborhood’ “Yeah…” His brother Greg breathed out, Suddenly a tall man with blondish hair came towards them.”Hi are you guys the Horan family?” They all nod “Well nice to meet you! I am Brad,I am the owner of these houses here” he shakes the Horan’s hands.  
“Would you guys like a tour?” Niall and his family nod and Brad grins and starts walking “Ok so this is the Edwards house…” The whole tour went on like that,’This is blah blah house’ ‘This is the bathroom’ and he was just basically pointing out things.  
Suddenly they stop in front of another house that’s on the end of the street “Who lives here?” Niall says out of curiosity “It’s actually empty,No one has lived there since 2004 when an incident happened…”  
“What incident?” Niall’s eyes widen “Ok, so 9 years ago, The Maliks use to live there until one day….a family friend went by and found the 3 daughters and mother dead,Murdered,No one ever knew what happened to the 11 year old son and father,They just disappeared”  
Niall’s eyes widen,Suddenly he felt really scared “Some say they probably killed their own family…some say they were kidnapped some say they were also killed…but who know?”  
“So why hasn’t anyone bought the house for 9 years?” Maura asks,Niall face palms himself,’Oh my god! is my mom that stupid?!? that place could be haunted or something! there was a murder for crying out loud!’ Niall thinks to himself.  
“Well, many people fear that it might be haunted” Told you! “Or there might be a curse in that house and they would end up dead”  
“Cool” Greg says with amusement “Cool?!?” Niall exclaims “Whats so cool about a murder or a curse?!?”  
“It’s interesting!” Niall rolls his eyes his brother is weird! “You’re weird Greg!” Greg playfully pushes Niall and chuckles “Whatever”  
Later on after Niall and his family finish unpacking their stuff , Niall’s parents decide to go out and buy take out “Hey Niall,we are going to go buy Nandos ,are you coming?” His father asks him “Nah,Just bring it back, I will stay here”  
His family nods,Once they leave Niall is left alone in the house.  
He goes up to his room to watch TV, but he notices from the house at the end of the street that the lights are on inside and a figure is in the house, what? I thought no one lives there?

Niall runs downstairs to get Brad’s card,He dials the number, after 3 rings Brad picks up “Hello?”  
“Hey! it’s me Niall Horan!”  
“Niall? whats going on?”  
“Hey, no one lives in that house at the end of the street right?”  
“No, why?”  
“Well..I might sound crazy but..I saw the lights on and a figure in there”  
“Niall, I’m looking out the window and the lights are off and no one is in there..”  
“What?!?” Niall goes back up the stairs and looks out the window and realizes Brad is right!  
“I swear! they were on and someone was in there!”  
“Kid,You’re being paranoid”  
“I am not being paranoid!”  
“Look I assure you,no one is there” Niall sighs and hangs up “I know something was in there” Niall says to himself  
“Niall,were home!” His brothers loud voice booms from the living room.  
“Mom!Dad! I just saw the lights on and a figure in that house at the end of the street!”  
“Niall, you heard Brad,No one lives there” His mother said  
“You’re being paranoid” Bobby said  
“I am not!” Niall whined, ugh! why won’t anyone believe him?!?  
“You know what? I’m going to bed!”  
“Ok, you start school tomorrow” His mother reminds him  
“Great” Niall mutters and heads to bed  
What Niall doesn’t know is that he will meet new people tomorrow.


	2. chapter 2

All you could hear through out the house were screams for help or pleads,”P-p-please!,don’t kill me!”  
A dark evil voice chuckles “Now , that wouldn’t be any fun,now would it?” The girl doesn’t respond she just cries “You monster!” With that said the man chuckles and slashes her throat open and stabs her 21 times, He grins at the sight of blood pouring out of her.  
He stabs her on more time in the eye and cleans the knife and throws the body out and when he enters the house he sees somebody staring at him from across the street. When the figure runs he quickly turns the lights off and goes to sleep.  
The next day Niall’s mom wakes him up for school. “No! I don’t want to go!” Niall whines and closes his eyes “Niall,you wake up now! or Greg will eat your pancakes!” Niall’s eyes snap open and in one second he is up and taking a shower.  
“I think that boy loves food more than us,his family” His mom shakes her head and heads out downstairs.  
20 minutes later Niall is downstairs eating “Have a good day at school today honey!” His mom kisses his cheek when he walks out the door. As Niall was walking,he can’t help but look back and take a look at the house at then end of the street.  
There is something about that house that just doesn’t feel right. After 5 minutes of walking he finally arrives at school, “Hi! I am Louis Tomlinson!” Was the first thing he heard when he walked in.  
“Hi,I’m Niall Horan” Louis smiled really big “You’re Irish!” Niall nods and he notices he has blue eyes and brown hair swept to the side and he really likes the way he dresses,stripes and skinny jeans with toms and suspenders “Hey,who’s this?” A boy with chocolate brown curls and green eyes popped up saying “This is Niall Horan,he’s new!”  
The boy nods “Well, I am Harry Styles,Nice to meet you” Niall shakes his hand “And he’s Irish!” Louis squeals “You are?” Niall nods “What part of Ireland do you come from?”  
“I come from Mullingar,Ireland” Harry nods “So what class do you have next?”  
“I have math”  
“Me too!” Louis says with excitement “Actually we all do,Me,Louis and Liam” Harry says “Who’s Liam?”  
As on cue they walk into class and a boy with brown eyes and brown hair waves at them “Hey guys! who’s this?” The boy asks confused “Liam this is Niall,He is new” Liam nods “And Irish!” Louis repeats.  
About 30 minutes into the lesson the door swings open “Malik! you’re late!” Malik? I have heard that last name before but where? “Yeah, I know” The boy with brown eyes and a black quiff with black earrings ,wearing a white shirt with a varsity jacket with skinny jeans says.  
“He’s cute” Niall whispers to Louis,and Louis wiggles his eyebrows,As Mr.BadBoy made his way to the back,Niall looked him up and down. When he sat down he put his feet on the desk and just stared at Niall instead of paying attention.  
Niall blushed and turned back around to actually pay attention. When lunch came Niall had almost everything they were serving on his plate. “Are you actually going to eat that all?” Liam asked with wide eyes “Yep!”   
“Can I have your carrots?” Louis asked with innocent eyes and Niall threw his carrot at him, Louis happily caught them and ate them.  
Niall could feel someone staring at him , he turns around and sees Mr.Badboy staring at him from his table.  
“Someones got a boyfriend!” Louis squealed.”Shh Louis!” Niall scolded  
Through out the day it went on like that , Mr.BadBoy and his gang staring at him.  
“Honey,how was school?” His mother asked him as he walked in “Good”  
“Did you make anyfriends?” Niall noded “Who?” His mother asked “Louis,Harry and Liam”  
” Get ready because we are having guest over tonight”   
“Who?”  
“The Maliks,they are related to the family that got murdered.” oh thats where I heard the name from!  
“That means Mr.BadBoy will be here!”  
“Who?”  
“No one!”   
Later the doorbell rings “Hi,come in”  
“Hi I am Maura,This is my husband Bobby and My sons Greg and Niall”  
“I am Yaser and this is my son Zayn” So thats his name! During dinner the news came on  
REPORTER:Last night, 18 year old Maggie Smith was murdered, she was stabbed 21 times and her throat was cut open and she was missing on eye  
“Who would do something disgusting like that?” Maura scolded “I have no idea,that is cruel” Yaser said with a hidden smirk that only Zayn can see “I have no idea” He mutter with an evil look


	3. chapter 3

“Thanks for the lovely dinner Mr. and Mrs.Horan” Yaser thanks, “Now Zayn…,Should we get going?” Zayn smirks “Yes,Father” They both walk out.  
“Ok son,You know what you got to do” Yaser Smirks “Hell yeah I do!” Zayn runs home and changes into a black skinny jeans and a black v-neck with a black leather jacket and black converse with a black mask on. He goes outside and this time he decides to get his next victim from a club.  
He arrives at the club and removes his mask off.  
“Hey sexy, want to have fun?” A tall blonde flirts with Zayn “Sure” They both make their way to the dance floor and they start grinding on each other “Lets get out of here, yeah?” The girl nods and Zayn takes her to his car.   
“Wow! beautiful house!” The girl says once they arrive to Zayn’s house, “You like?” Zayn raises his eyebrow, “Yeah! you know you should call me sometime after today” She says and Zayn thinks in his mind ‘Golddigger’  
“So should we get to business?” The girl asked impaitently, man is this girl that horny?!? “Yeah” Zayn strips to his boxers and he notices the girl was already naked, He slowly removes his boxers and they get to buisness.  
Zayn ties her hands to the bed “Kinky!” The girl says wiggling her eyebrows “Yep”  
After sex he gets up from the bed and changes into his clothes “Aren’t you going to untie me?”  
“No” He simply replies “Why not?”   
“There won’t be no need to” He gets back on the bed and pulls out his knife “What are you doing?!?” The girl starts panicking “Shhh! it will all be over before you know it”  
“What?!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” The girl shrieked as Zayn stabbed her “Why?” Tears fell from her eyes “It’s not you,it’s me, I am just like that.” He picks up the knife and stabbs her in the heart,and that was the end of Tall blonde girl.  
He decides to stab her in the throat and he soon gets bored so he unties her and throws her body out into the river near their neighborhood.  
Once he gets home,he notices that blonde boy from across the street staring at him, whats his name? Neil? no, Nail? no Niall? yes! thats it Niall!  
He quickly turns the lights off and cleans the sheets and goes to bed.  
__________________________________________  
Once the Maliks left, Niall couldn’t help but think there is something strange about the Maliks.  
“Mom, what do you think of the Maliks?”   
“They seem nice,why?” Maura asked “I don’t know? they seemed kind of like they knew something or they were planning something”  
“Like what?” Bobby asked “I don’t know? Robbing banks? killing someone? I don’t know! I just met them!”  
“Niall you’re being paranoid! why would they be planning that?” Greg came in “I didn’t say they are! I am just using those as examples!” Greg rolls his eyes and Niall stomps upstairs.  
Niall decides to close his curtain,when he realizes that the lights are on,in that house at the end of the street. The figure inside looked at him and quickly turned the lights off.  
To be honest that looked like Zayn.  
__________________________________________________


	4. chapter 4

When Niall woke up he took a shower and all that and he went to school and went searching for that one boy he really needs to talk to.  
After a 15 minute search he finally found said boy “There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!” The boy raised his eyebrow and slamed his locker door shut “You have?”  
“Yes! Now I need to talk to you alone” The boy shook his head “No later”  
“Why not?” Niall whined “Because It’s time for my 8:00 o’clock appointment” Niall raised his eyebrow “With?” The boy sighed “God you’re so nosey! It’s with a cheerleader”   
“B-b-ut this is really important!” The boy shook his head “C’mon Zayn!” Zayn finally nodded “Ok”  
Niall dragged him to an empty classroom and turned to talk to Zayn “Ok, So last night I was looking out my window and I saw a figure inside of that house where your aunt use to live at and I got so scared but he did kind of look like you…so was it you?”   
Zayn looked scared but then his expression changed, “Yeah, It was me, I was just spending the night in the house..” Niall raised his eyebrow “Alone?” Zayn nodded  
“…Ok?…” He questioned “Is that all you needed me for?” Zayn asked  
“Umm yeah” Once Zayn started to leave he shouted “WAIT! no that’s not all” Zayn growled “What now?!?  
“I wanted to know if you knew what happened to the little boy and the father?” Zayn turned back around “No I don’t”  
“Did you know the little boy?”  
“Yes”  
“Were you close?”  
“Yes”  
“How did you feel when you found out about that?”  
“I felt sad and angry”  
“Really? How long did it take for you to get over it?”  
“Ok is this the last question Dr.Phil?” Niall nodded “Ok, I took like about 3 years” Niall just nodded and hugged Zayn.  
________________________________   
The day went on like any other day, but this time instead of going home Niall decided to go see if Zayn was at that house at the end of the street.   
*KNOCK KNOCK* Niall waited for a minute then the door opened “Niall?”  
“Zayn, Hey” Niall greeted “what are you doing here?”   
“I just wanted to come by” It was silent for a couple of minutes “So can I come in?”  
Zayn was about to say no but he knew Niall wouldn’t take no for an answer “Fine” He stepped aside and Niall came in.  
“Wow it’s like if somebody lived here!” Niall said while looking at the clean furnished house.  
“Yeah, I cleaned up”  
“So what do you want to do?” Zayn raised his eyebrow “I don’t know and I don’t car-I mean anything you want” Niall started to think for a moment “I don’t know how about you tell me more about what happened with your aunt and uncle and cousins?”   
Zayn sighed “No” Niall frowned “C’mon,Please!”  
“No”  
“Please!”  
“No!”  
“Pleeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!!!”  
“No”  
“C’mon! C’mon (A/N move a little closer now, sorry I had to) please!”  
“Just shut up!”   
“Just tell me!”  
“Here I will make you a deal..” Niall raised his eyebrow “What deal?”  
“If you let me fuck you,then I will tell you everything”


	5. chapter 5

“Umm, Did you just say..that if I let you fuck me…you will tell me everything?” Niall said nervously and Zayn nodded “Yeah, I did, So what is the answer?” Niall thinks for a moment, Many things are running through his mind! Like should he let Zayn? What if he let Zayn but he doesn’t tell him? or what if he doesn’t let Zayn but he never finds out!  
Which to choose? which to choose?!? Zayn sighed impatiently “So? what’s going to be?” Niall thinks through it once more then he answers”No” and Zayn shrugs “I guess you will never find out all about the murder case” and Starts to walk away.  
Niall panics and breaths in and out and he thinks once more really fast and turns back around Wait! Fine! will do it”  
“Great” Zayn smirked showing his white perfect teeth “Yeah, Yeah” Niall muttered, This is Niall’s first week of school and he is about to be fucked by the schools bad boy and Mr.popular.  
Zayn lead Niall to the bedroom, as Zayn started to undress himself and Niall, Niall stopped him “Wait! Y-y-you promise you will tell me everything?” Zayn rolled his eyes and nodded “Yes, I promise”  
Niall nodded and soon he was naked and so was Zayn. “Have you ever done this before?” Niall shook his head no “Not even with a girl?” Niall blushed and once again said “No”  
“Don’t worry, I will try be as gentle as I can” Zayn then started kissing Niall’s jaw, Niall couldn’t believe he was about to lose his virginity to a complete stranger!  
What would his mom think of this? His father? Oh they would be so disappointed, But then again they would be so happy that there son figured out a crime!  
Greg would be so jealous! “Are you ready Niall?” ready for what? “What?”  
“Are you ready for me to go in you?” Zayn raised an eyebrow “Oh! yeah” Zayn nodded and gets the lube and condom.  
He puts the condom to the side and opens the lube and squirts some on his finger , He slowly enters one finger into Niall, He waits a while until Niall finally tells him to add another finger and he does  
This time Niall lets out a moan, “You’re ready” Niall lifts his head up “Ready for what?” Zayn rolls his eyes “For me to enter you!” Niall makes an ‘O’ with his mouth.  
Zayn gets off the bed and grabs the condom and goes back on the bed and puts it on. Niall feels something hard poking his hole, and suddenly it is pushing it’s way through!  
God it hurts so bad! He feels like he is being ripped apart! “Oww!” He cries out “It hurts!” Zayn rubs his back “Shh, Don’t worry it will feel better I promise!” Niall nodded his head and after a few more thrusts he finally started to moan.  
“I told you it would feel better” Zayn smirked and Niall threw his head back moaning “Shut-ahhh u-u—p-! ahh! faster!”  
A couple minutes later they both finally reach their climax’s and Zayn pulls out, after a couple minutes of silence Niall finally speaks up “So are you going to tell me?”  
Zayn takes a deep breath “Me and my dad are the little boy and father who ‘Disappeared’


	6. chapter 6

“You are the little boy, who’s family died in this house?!?” Niall asked in surprise and Zayn nodded “Yep, Now you know everything.Goodbye!” Zayn tried to usher Niall out of his house, but Niall had a feeling that Zayn wasn’t telling him everything.  
“Wait! You aren’t telling me everything now are you?” Niall raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms “Fine! what else do you want to know?” Zayn said not to happily.  
“Who killed your family?” Zayn stayed quiet for a minute and finally opened his mouth “My dad” Niall’s face had a look of horror on it.  
“What?!? why?!?” Niall cried “That’s what my dad does” Zayn said calmly “Why didn’t he kill you you then?” Zayn turned around and took a seat on the couch “Because he wanted his son to be just like him”  
“W-w-what do you mean?” Niall stuttered afraid of what he thought Zayn was going to say “A killer” Niall’s eyes widen! Oh my god! he is in a house alone with a killer! he let a killer fuck him! What should he do?!? Should he run out?!?  
“Have y-y-you k-k-k-killed anyone?” Niall stuttered out “Yes, You know on the news when we were having dinner at your house?” Niall nodded “I killed her, I have killed many more, Those who betray me, Those who I just feel like killing”   
A few tears fall from Niall’s eyes “P-p-p-ple-e-a-as-se d-d-don’t k-k-ill m-me!” Niall cried out “Shh” Zayn stroked Niall’s cheek “I won’t kill you , atleast now now” Oh yeah like that makes Niall feel better!  
“I promise I w-won’t tell anyone! Just please don’t hurt me!” Zayn laughed “But that’s not what I want”  
Niall looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks “What do you want?” Niall sniffed   
Zayn smirked “I want you”   
“M-m-me?!?” Zayn nodded “Yep! and if anyone tries anything on you I will kill them!” Niall’s eyes widen with horror “What?!?”  
__________________________________________  
AUTHORS NOTE  
HEY GUYS! SORRY ITS SHORT!


	7. chapter 7

Niall couldn’t believe that Zayn wanted him, him!, wait but Zayn is a killer and it’s wrong to date one!  
“Y-y-you want me?” Zayn nodded “Yep” Zayn’s cool breath brushed past Niall’s ear. “I-i-i don’t know..” Niall stuttered and Zayn pulled back and looked Niall right in the eyes “If you don’t want to I can just kill you now…”   
“N-n-no please! Ok! Fine! but is this a friend with benefits thing or are we dating?” Zayn smirked “Both” Niall raised an eyebrow “How is it both?” Zayn opens his can of soda he just got out of the fridge “We are dating but we also have sex” Niall’s eyes widen  
“O-ok“ Zayn grinned and put his soda down and grabbed Niall by the waist and smashed his lips with Niall’s, “Zayn?” A deep voice came from the door.  
Zayn and Niall pull away “Hey dad!” Zayn greets “Why were you kissing the Horan’s son?” Yaser asked confused “Because he is my boyfriend!” Yaser’s eyes widen “Boyfriend?” He chokes out, Zayn nods “Oh well..In that case welcome to the family Niall, we are very nice”  
“Oh cut the crap!” Niall yells and Zayn’s eyes widen but Yaser’s were full of confusion “Excuse me?” Niall rolled his eyes “I know you both are killers!”  
Yaser smirks “Oh so you know our little secret now don’t you?” Niall nods “Well we can trust you to keep it right?” Niall hesitantly nods “Good because if you don’t there will be consequences” Niall gulps but still nods.  
“So you and my son eh” Yaser wiggles his eyebrows and Niall blushes “Yeah”   
“Have you guys had sex?” He asked “Yep!” Zayn answers “Oh!” Yaser says in surprise   
“Why do you guys kill?” Niall says out of no where “Because it’s like a hobby it relaxes us” Yaser says “But why did you kill your wife and daughters?” Yaser sighs “The bitch was cheating on me so..”  
“What about your daughters?” Yaser sighs “They decided to take their mothers side and leave me so I killed them along with her” Niall made an ‘O’ with his mouth  
“You’re not going to kill me right?” Yaser shakes his head no “No, not as long as you don’t tell our secret” Niall nods “Oh Zayn it’s time!”   
“Time for what?” Niall asks “Time to go out for our daily killing! you coming with Niall?”  
“Wait..WHAT?!?”  
__________________________________________-


	8. chapter 8

"Wait! you want me to go killing with you guys?!?" They nod "Hell no!" Yasers eyes widened "What did you just say?!?" He spat "I'm not going to kill with you guys! killing is wrong!"

I backed away from them and accidentally opened the closet and 3 dead bodies fell out and landed on me! "AHHHH!" I let out a shriek of horror "You people disgust me!" I got up and ran as fast as my legs could go

"NIALL!" I heard Zayn yell "GET BACK HEAR YOU LITTLE PRICK!" I turned back and saw Zayn running after me "Get away from me!" I yelled

Zayn was too fast and caught me by the waist, I was about to scream but Zayn covered my mouth "Shhh...Lets go somewhere private, yeah?" I shook my head no but he still dragged me back to his house.

When we arrived back to his house Yaser was gone..probably off killing some innocent person "So you don't tell anyone about what you saw today..ok?" I nodded "Good"

"See you at school tomorrow babe" He winked at me and on my way out he smacked my bum! 

"Hey Niall dinners ready" My mom told me as I entered the house but I ignored her, not in the mood to eat...WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY? THAT I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO EAT?!?

Man all this Zayn psycho killing thing is driving me crazy! I can't even eat! I always want to eat!

_____________________________

The next day at school I walk up to my locker and there waiting for me is Zayn Malik "Good morning babe!" He greets and tries to kiss me on the lips but I move my head, He frowns and tries again but again I move my head

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him and smashes his lips on mine, after a long time of making out he finally pulls away! "Finally" I mutter

"Hey Niall..so you want to catch a movie later tonight?" James the boy who has had a crush on me since I first moved here asks me "Umm-" Then Zayn interrupts me "No! Walk away!" He spats

"Who do you think you are?" James yells back "His boyfriend bitch!" James face turns to hurt "Y-y-you have a boyfriend?" He stutters and I nod "Oh....well I will fight for you! I love you Niall!" 

"Oh hell no!" Zayn yells "Wanna fight?!?" James shakes his head yes "Bring it on Malik!" oh no! this won't end well! poor James might not even make it out alive!

"No Zayn! James! Stop please! I don't want any of you to get hurt...so please for me?" Zayn sighs "Only for youu my love" And kisses me on lips and James walks away sadly

"ZAYN YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!?" A blonde girls shrieks Wait what?!?


	9. chapter 9

NIALLS POV

Who is this girl? and why did she scream out that Zayn was cheating on her? my eyes widen oh don't tell me Zayn was two timing me and this girl.

"Look babe.." Babe?!? "It's not what it look s like!" oh then what is this between us huh?

"Then why were you kissing him!" She points at me "It was uh..a dare!" Did he just say it was a dare? a fucking dare?!?

"Are you sure?" She says not quite believing him "Yes, I am positive!" She sighs "Oh ok thank god Zaynie!" She kisses him on the lips and skips off to class

"What the hell Zayn?!?" I yell at him "What?" 

"Just a dare huh? well I can't be just a dare Zayn" I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm "Where are you going?!?" 

I pull my arm away from him "To look for James and ask him out on a date!" He grabs my arm again "What?!? I thought we were dating!" He growls

"I thought that too, But apparently I'm just a dare and besides you already have a girlfriend you bastard!" I spat at him and run towards James.

"Hey James!" He looks up "Oh hey Ni!" He greets back, "So do you need something?" He asked

"Yeah,,,I will take you up on that offer to go to the movies" His eyes lighten up "Really?" I nod "What about Zayn?" 

"I broke up with him" He kisses me on the lips "Why?" He asked once we pulled away "I found out he was cheating on me" 

"That bastard! I promise I will never do that to you!" He says and I nod "Thank you"

_________________________________________________________

ZAYNS POV

I can't believe Niall just broke up with me! I mean I was dating him while I was dating Perrie, but still! He broke up with me for that and for that James!

I sigh and look towards where Niall and James are at, I see them talking and soon they are kissing!

I clench and unclench my fist, That should be me not him! I just want to kill him! 

That's it! I will have to do that! "Watch out Niall, I will kill your little boyfriend and you will come back running to me where you belong" I whisper

______________________________________________________


	10. chapter 10

ZAYNS POV

It has been 3 weeks since Niall left me for James, Throughout those 3 weeks I have came up with a plan to kill James for stealing my Niall from me!

Yes, I know Niall went to him cause I was seeing Perrie while seeing him! but still! It's James fault for showing interest in him so that caused Niall to go to him!

Ok, so here is my plan....I will befriend James then I will pretend to go visit him to hangout and I have to make sure Niall isn't there while I am there, then I will kill him there and the end!  
Yes, I know that's all you came up with in 3 weeks, You can do better than that! But hey! he still is dieing and Niall will be mine!  
As I turn the corner in the hallway I run into James "Hey! James! Buddy how ya doing?" I say as I put my arm around his shoulders he seems confused "Hey...Zayn? I'm good you?"   
"Great actually! I think I'm finally moving on from Niall!" Yeah right! "You know how he left me for you" I said and he looked guilty.  
"Yeah...Sorry about that" He said looking at the ground "It's all good!" I say with a smile and he looks up from the ground with a surprised face  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asks "Look, I have been thinking and I want to become your friend" He smiles "Yeah,alright!" Yes my plan is working! Not so stupid now huh?  
"So which class do you have next?" I ask "History, You know I have that class with you?" I raise an eyebrow "You do?" I say confused

"Yeah! I sit 3 seats behind you "Oh really? huh I don't really remember you in that class" At that moment Niall comes up "Oh hey bab- Zayn? what are you doing here?" 

"Just making friends with my new pal James" I say with a smile and hugging James "You.making.friends?" He says then starts laughing "That's rich! You never are friendly to anyone!" I frown 

"You really think that lowly of me?" I fake a mock, "I'm hurt!" he then stops laughing "so what, Now you are deciding to become nice?" I nod "Yep starting with you guys!" 

We all take a seat in history, I turn back and see James, hmm I guess he really is in my class.

"Class today you will-blah blah blah" That's all I hear throughout the lesson *RING RING* Finally! 

"Class is dismiss everyone!" The teacher says and we all get out of the class room

I am exiting the school when I see James walking home "Hey! wait up!" I run toward him "Oh hey!" He says and smiles "Do you live this way too?" He asks "Yeah, So I have been wondering do you wanna hangout?" 

"Yeah when?" He says as he stops in front of his house "Now?" I say motioning to his house "Uh yeah sure but won't your parents be worried your not home?" 

"Nah, They are on a business trip" I say and he nods "Oh ok" he seems nice..it's a shame I have to kill him to be with Niall

"So what do you wanna do?" He asks "Wanna watch a film?" He nods "Yeah, Let me go get one" He goes upstairs 

While he is upstairs I go to the kitchen in search of a knife, I open the drawers until I finally found the right drawer

I search for the sharpest biggest knife and I hide it behind my back and make my way upstairs.  
Once I reach upstairs I hear the door open "James! I'm here"

NIALL! SHIT!

_________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

NIALLS POV

After school I made my way home, Once I got home I saw my mum making food! Yum! "Just in time, Food is ready!" My mum says as she hands me the plate with tacos on it!

"Thanks mum!" I say and kiss her cheek and then sit down to eat my food. As I am eating I start to remember that I didn't see Zayn walking home today...he usually walks home at the same time as me.

Wonder where he is at? Oh no! He better not be off killing some innocent person! As I finish eating I get a text from James 

Hey...Zayn is over at my house to hang out...wanna come over?

I quickly text back

Why is he there?!? and yeah i'll be there in 5

I send back and I get up and tell my mum I'm leaving "Mum, I am going to James house for a while!" I say as I close the front door and start walking towards James house.

I don't really feel like driving over there...today is a nice day out, I think it seems like a good idea to take a walk.

5 minutes later I arrive at James house. I don't even bother knocking so I just open the door.

"James! I'm here!" I shout and I make my way upstairs where I find Zayn "Oh hey Zayn!"

________________________________________

ZAYNS POV

"Hey" I respond back to Niall "What are you doing here?" Niall asks me "I'm just here to hang out with my buddy James!" I say as James comes out of his room with a movie in his hand "Here it is-Oh Niall! I am glad you made it!" 

"You invited Niall?" He nods "Yeah I thought we can have like a guys night" I nod and fake a smile "Oh that's great" 

"Zayn why is there a knife in your hands?" James asks me and Niall's eyes widen, I quickly try to make an excuse "Oh..umm..where did you get this knife? It looks like it is easier to cut food" I say and Niall just makes a face like he doesn't quiet believe me.

"Oh I ordered it on online" I nod "Thanks mate!" He smiles and goes downstairs to put the movie on

I guess I won't be able to kill him tonight...but I don't know...he seems like a nice lad and I am not sure if I should kill him?

_______________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUDGE! I JUST REALIZED I NEVER FINISHED THIS STORY ON AO3...OOPS

ZAYNS POV

I was so wrong! Soooo wrong! He might be a nice lad, But I can't handle it anymore! He's practically rubbing it in my face! And he doesn't even know! I'm sorry but I'm continuing my plan! But not know...some other day or maybe later tonight!

 

Ok you may be confused on what I am talking about, So let me explain....So James decided to suggest that me and Niall should spend the night at his house and of course Niall agreed and I agreed cause Niall agreed.

 

So then we decided to watch a movie, A scary movie....anyways Niall seems to get scared throughout the movie and he starts to whimper so James pulls Niall towards him and cuddles him!

 

That should be me! Not him! I should be holding Niall! Also through out this movie all they have done is kiss and cuddle and act all lovey dovey!

 

That angers me! Even if he doesn't know that Niall is mine! Yes mine! He seems to be doing it on purpose! Like now they are making out right in front of my face!

 

I clench and unclench my fist and I can't take it anymore! I stand up and stomp towards them and Niall opens his eyes and sees me going towards them and he pushes James off him.."Can we help you Zayn?" 

 

I smirk "Actually yes! STOP MAKING OUT! You guys are going to make me throw up!" I say and James chuckles "Sorry mate, Didn't meant to disgust you" James then scoots a little away from Niall. THANK YOU!

 

I sit back down and start to watch the movie, Hey I recognize this movie! Texas Chainsaw Massacre! This movie is sick! Maybe I should Kill James like that! No bad Zayn!

 

Get your own ideas! Be original! Sometime during the movie I start to plan out my scene on how to kill James!

 

I might stab him through the back....or maybe stab him in head or eye or heart...who knows depends on how I'm feeling that day

 

But I am going to do more horrible stuff to his body! More horrible than what I did to my recent victims. Talking about victims it's been weeks since my last one! Fucking Niall! It's his fault I haven't killed anyone in a while!

 

"Guys I'll be right back, Just going out for a smoke and a walk" They nod I walk outside and I walk towards my house...James and Niall are practically my neighbors but not really they are a few houses down....But Perrie is actually my neighbor...but she doesn't know that.

 

I walk up to my door and start to unlock it "Zayn?" I turn around to see Perrie "Why are you going into that abounded house?" Damn it Perrie! "No reason..just wanted to take a look around it"

 

"Don't! I heard that this place is haunted and it's also creepy!" Hey that's my house you're talking about! "Well.....I don't care I'm still checking it out!" She sighs "Zayn you always been so brave! So when can you take me to your house?" She strokes my chest "Maybe when you do we can you know.....fuck" She whispers in my ear.

 

"Umm Idk maybe some other day...what are you doing outside so late anyways?" She takes her hands off my chest " I decided to sneak out and take a walk" 

 

"Well you should get inside....you might get raped or something out here" She pouts "But I wanna go inside the house with you!" I shake my head no "No! I don't want you to get hurt! I think it's best if you go home...so you won't get raped or kidnapped or something!"

 

She huffs "Fine" She grumbles "Only cause you said so" She pecks me on the lips "Goodnight Zaynie" She goes inside her house, FINALLY!

 

I get back to my actions and open the door and close it and lock it shut. I walk upstairs to get my big knife out of my room.

 

Once I reach the top of the stairs I hear snores and my dad is asleep and next to him but on the floor is a dead body....gross! I would at least throw her out! or put her in a closet! I walk towards my room and get my knife out.

 

I wasn't suppose to become this killer! I wasn't suppose to grow up killing people . On the way out of my room I enter my little sister's room and I spot a picture of Me,my three sisters,Mom and Dad.

 

A tear rolls down my cheek, I miss her and my sisters...I wish they never got killed. I wipe the tear away and exit my house.

 

As soon as I exit my neighborhood I spot my first victim walking in an alley. "What is a girl like you doing walking all alone in a alley at night?" I smirk and she gulps when she sees the knife in my hands.

 

"P-P-Please don't hurt me!" She cries "Please I beg of you!" I smirk "Shhh, Shh," I walk over to her and stroke her hair "Don't worry it will all be over soon" She then starts to scream like a crazy person so I grab her and throw her body into the brick wall.

 

I grab my knife and stabbed her repeatedly all over her body, I then stabbed her one last time in the heart.

 

What a shame that I had to kill her. I walk back home and wash my hands and go back to James house.

 

"What took you so long?" Niall asks "I got lost" I shrug "But this is your neighborhood...you can't get lost" I just simply shrug again

 

"Ok...." Niall trails off "So what are we doing now boys?" I ask as I sit down on the couch "Lets play truth or dare?" James suggested and we all nod "Ok I will go first" James says "Niall truth or dare?" Niall thinks for a moment "Dare!" 

 

"I dare you to give me a sexy lap dance!" Niall's face turns red "James! I didn't think you would ever say that! But ok.." WHAT?!? OH HELL NO!

 

Niall starts to sway his hips then starts to give him a sexy lap dance. "Ok Zayn...truth or dare?" Niall asked me "Umm...Dare" He smirks evilly

 

"I dare you to call Perrie and tell her that you think your ass is better than hers" I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial Perrie "Hello?" Her voice answers "Hey Perrie!" Niall and James cover their mouths to restrain themselves from laughing "Hey Zaynie!"

 

"Wanna know a secret?" I ask and she sqeals "Yes!" She exclaims "I think my ass is better than yours" She stays silent on the phone for a moment "Hell yeah it is! I bet it's even better without any clothes" I cough "I gotta go Perrie bye!"

 

I hang up and Niall and James burst out laughing and I glare at them "It's not funny! That was embarrassing!" 

 

"Ok James truth or dare?" I ask him "I'm going to say truth because quite scared of what you might dare me" I pout "Aww c'mon! Fine! Ok Have you ever masturbated to the thought of Niall?"

 

He gulps "Ok...fine! I have!" He turns red and me and Niall burst out laughing "Stooooppp!" James laughs.

 

The rest of the night goes on like that....Next day is Sunday and I decide to walk home with Niall. "Niall is there any chance we can get back together?" I ask and he shakes his head "No...I don't think so..I can't date a killer."

 

"But Niall...You don't know the reason why I kill! Give me a chance!" I beg "Alright then first tell me the reason why you kill?" He asks me "I-I-I can't!" He frowns "Why not?" 

 

"I can't tell you now but I maybe will tell you some other day" I say and frowns "Then I can't be with you until you tell me and walks away and goes to his house.

 

Well if I can't have him..I'm gonna have to get him! The only way to do that is to kidnap Niall.

 

______________________________________________________--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! and if you haven't already, please leave kudos!


End file.
